My heart has found a place within you
by Brittney.Blackout
Summary: Rosalie's POV of her and Emmett's first Valentine's Day together.


A/N: This orginally was supposed to be for a challenge but I couldn't drag this out into 2000 words so, I decided to just post it anyway. This is Rosalie's POV and it's her and Emmett's first Valentine's day together. Features the softer side of Rosalie, which we never got to see in the books. Not really anyways.

* * *

I sat on the porch watching the snowflakes dance around the sky and fall to the ground. Through the walls I could hear the piano being played, and feet glide across the living room floor. The sun was setting, giving the sky a mixture of red and pink hues. I grimaced and sighed, letting my eyes close. Pink and red the 'official' colors of this holiday. St. Valentine's Day. The day filled with Hearts, Cupid, love notes, and laughter. I should be happy, some would even consider me lucky I guess, but how could I be. I had a mate and I cared for him, but Valentine's day was hardly enjoyable when I was human.

I was the girl that had the most suitors, especially come Valentine's. Boys would empty their pockets, shell out the cash, and I'd receive gift after gift on my stoop. I got Chocolates, Roses, love notes and poems, clothes, and jewelry from Tiffany's. I ate the chocolates, smelt the roses, read the love notes and poems, wore the clothes and jewelry. But none of the gifts had mattered to me, they were given to me by lust. Lust after my body, not me as a person. Valentine's day is a day to say 'I love you' and mean it. Sure all my cards I had received said Love you, but those people didn't even know me and I didn't know them. How can someone love another if they don't know them. It was false pretenses, trying to win me over.

Maybe that was I was so cold now, so distant. I have never truly been loved in my life before. I opened my eyes again, looking off into the sunset. The sky sang to me, in it's pink-orange hues. I took a deep breathe to steady myself, clear my head. I bit my lip, as I remembered how I snapped at Emmett earlier. I cared for him I truly did, but the way I treated him sometimes, never seemed fair. He stuck by side, thanked me again and again for being his angel. He promised, no swore that he loved me. But how could I trust him, those three words these days are taken so lightly. People spew them out as if it is a casual 'hello.' But the way that Emmett looked at me, and hold me in his arms; made everything feel right. The way, his voice wavered ever so slightly as he spoke the three words. His eyes light up when anyone says my name, the way he holds me when others stare as if saying she's mine.

I stood up from the chair I was sitting in, and I watched it crash to the deck. I flew from the porch and stood in the middle of the yard, racking my brain to find where he could have gone. My unnecessary breathing hitched in my throat, and I felt the urge to fall to the ground and sob.

It was my first valentines with Emmett. Since I selfishly had him changed. He had brought a single red rose and tried to tell me how much he loved me. I had cut him off and let out a hiss under my breathe, defeating all his love for me. He let the rose fall to the floor before walking out of the house.

I let the snow crunch under my boots, as I walked to the back yard and into the woods. I followed the path to the creek behind our house. Emmett was there as I guessed; skipping rocks on the iced over creek. Cracking the Ice.

"Em?" I called, my voice coming out in a whisper.

He didn't turn around to face me.

"I'm sorry I've been so cold."

He turned around this time, looking as if he could cry he would be right now.

"Rosalie, I love you can't you just accept that?" He asked his voice sounding so small coming from his large body.

"I.." My voice wavered and he moved toward me. "I just have never been used to this before." I said walking in to his embrace.

"Used to what?"

"Love."

Emmett smiled down and me, and I realized that I've loved him this whole time. I wrapped my hands into his sweatshirt and pulled his head down to mine. We kissed with such passion, it felt as if my heart was going to start beating any second. We pulled away and we stared into each other's eyes.

"I've been terrible to you. It's just going to take me a little while to be able to warm up and tell you my past."

"It's ok we have forever."

I smiled and buried my head into his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day Rose."

"I love you Emmett."


End file.
